


flesh

by exurbia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Inspired by Music, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know how to tell Viktor not to be so soft with him, and accidentally tells him without knowing he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Flesh by Simon Curtis, a song suggestion by [martialartist816](http://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816), and honestly, I like to imagine Yuuri as far more confident than I've portrayed him in this fic, so I might write some confident!Yuuri when I get the time.
> 
> The second chapter is where the smut starts.

“Yuuri~?” Yuuri stopped tying his shoelaces to look up in the direction of the kitchen upon hearing his name.

“Yes?” he called back. Viktor walked out with a dishcloth, waving it about, sighing, “I still have to finish up some of the dishes so could you go ahead to the rink and warm up till I get there? I won’t be too long, I promise.”

“Sure,” replied Yuuri, patting Makkachin’s head as he stood up, trying to get her off him. Viktor smiled and leaned down slightly to peck Yuuri lightly on the lips and turned back to the kitchen, leaving Yuuri flustered.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like it or wasn’t used to it. It just surprised him every time. To get such a soft gesture from Viktor. The same person, who pushed him to his limits every day, whether it be on the ice or his body. He shook his head and jogged out of the house to the rink before he could think any further.

It was quite early and Yuuko greeted him at the entrance, reassuring him that the triplets weren’t around. Again, it wasn’t like he didn’t like them. He just wanted his morning skating to start off with as little screaming as possible. All he wanted was to relax, glide across the surface, and hear the gentle scratch of his skates as they skid across the surface.

He took his time warming up, and turned to look at the time, finding he still had time to kill before Viktor showed. He took his usual playlist off the speaker and decided to have some fun with whatever his phone decided to throw at him, and stepped back into the rink.

After a few cheesy pop songs (inclusive of _Hips Don’t Lie_ , someone really needs to remind him why he still has that song), a resonating beat sounded through the speakers. He didn’t recognize it at first but continued to move to it, unsure of how to.

 _“This is not the way into my heart, into my head._  
_Into my brain, into none of the above._  
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me._  
_This spark of black that I seem to love.”_

Yuuri almost tripped on the ice as he realised which song had started playing. It had been far too long since he’d heard that song. It brought back fond memories of Phichit drunk dancing to this on the bar when they had all gone out for drinks while still in Detroit. He chuckled lightly to himself, missing the kid all the more. He’d never listened to the lyrics carefully before this, though.

_Well, why not. I have time. Might as well dance to whatever the lyrics are._

All he knew about the song was that it was very suggestive, as Phichit had put it, but didn’t know to what extent.

 _“We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_  
_Don't even try to hold it back_  
_Just let go_  
_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_  
_Till I'm done_  
_You've got me feening and I'm ready to blow”_

As the meaning of the lyrics hit him, he blushed. He didn’t have to. Viktor wasn’t around. No one was. Except perhaps Yuuko. And even she was too busy to hear anything. He didn’t need to be embarrassed, so _why was he?_ He continued dancing to the lyrics, but as the song progressed, he couldn’t help thinking about Viktor.

“ _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._  
_Get undressed, taste the flesh._  
_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh._  
_Pass the test, taste the flesh.”_

Viktor’s hands all over him.

Laying him on the floor.

Biting him.

_Marking him._

Yuuri almost tripped running over to his phone to stop the music before he could get hard. It was almost over anyway. He wasn’t entirely against the idea of Viktor seeing him with a hard on on the ice, but he’d much rather not have that this early.

Viktor was always so careful with Yuuri. Slow, steady, cautious, never taking too much. Yuuri loved it and he appreciated it, he truly did. But sometimes he just wanted Viktor to let go.

He could feel Viktor’s hands tense in his hair sometimes, wanting to tug at it, but he never did.

He could feel Viktor’s teeth sink in sometimes, wanting to bite, but he never did.

He could feel the force in Viktor’s hands sometimes, wanting to shove him into the bed, but he never did.

And all of those times, Yuuri really wished he would _just do it_.

“YUURI~!”

Yuuri jumped, startled, and quite frankly relieved he had switched off the music just in time to see Viktor opening the door to the rink, skates already on. He waved at Viktor and skated to the edge of the rink, watching Viktor take his skating guards off and peeling his jacket off slowly.

Yuuri knew he was making a scene of it purposely, but who was he to say no to something like that. He just smiled and watched the lithe muscles move, taking the item of clothing off in far too sultry a fashion.

He looked up at Viktor’s face just in time to catch an exaggerated wink and a, “Enjoying the show?” before he burst out laughing and skated away, shaking his head at the man.

~*~

Viktor walked towards the rink, prepared to crack open the door, hoping to see Yuuri free-skate. He heard muffled music and smiled, glad his hopes weren’t let down. He knew Yuuri was still conscious around him, despite them being in a relationship now.

_Oh god, I’m in a relationship with Yuuri Katsuki._

He didn’t think he’d ever get used to saying that to himself. He was in a relationship with this beautiful man.

This man, who’d broken down, and was still ready to fix himself.

Who lost at such a major event, and was still ready to fight again.

Who stress ate, and still kept himself fit when he was told to.

He loved his spirit. He loved his soul. He loved his body. He loved him

_He loved him so much._

He cracked the door open, grateful that it didn’t make a sound and peered through the crack. The track stopped and switched to another one.

_Oh._

He recognised this music. Well, he hadn’t heard it in a while (not since he climbed up on a bar with a friend and danced to it, but he’d much rather forget that happened) but he did recognise it. He watched Yuuri dance to it, almost going weak at the knees.

Yuuri moved with the music.

Sensual, rhythmic.

_Captivating._

Letting his hands roam all over himself, running his fingers through hair, dragging them down his face lightly.

Rolling his hips against nothing, gliding across the ice.

Bending and rolling back up.

Rubbing his hands behind his neck and down his chest.

_Seductive._

The faces he made, oh, it took all of Viktor’s self-control to not bang his head against the door and stop this beautiful spectacle. He could see Yuuri’s breathing coming heavy, his mouth hanging limp, the air puffing in small clouds as he danced to the music.

He saw Yuuri’s composure break and watched him rush to his phone to switch the song off as it approached the end. Well, Viktor never would have been able to hold out waiting here anyway.

“YUURI~!” he called out, walking to the rink, chuckling as he watched Yuuri jump, surprised, looking almost relieved.

_Oh, Yuuri, if only you knew how much I enjoyed that. And how I wish you’d show it to me in another setting._

He took his jacket off slowly, winking at Yuuri and watching his face as he laughed. He was so beautiful. The man who had been dancing like he was seducing his lover on the ice not less than two minutes ago, was the same man who looked so beautifully innocent as he laughed at Viktor’s over-exaggerated seduction.

_If only you knew how much I wish to do all of that to you._

_Tie those slender wrists down._

_Watch those pretty lips beg._

_Push that innocent face into the bed._

_Mark those lithe thighs._

_Bite that beautiful neck._

_Hear that soft voice scream._

_God, Yuuri, if only you knew the things you do to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was just an excuse for a buildup else it's basically PWP lmao bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis smut. I highly recommend you listen to Flesh by Simon Curtis while reading this.

It was a little while after they all bade their good nights that Yuuri and Viktor stumbled into Yuuri’s room, giggling a little, slightly drunk on the sake Yuuri’s parents had brought out to celebrate their son’s progress (Viktor had allowed it, since it was a Saturday night and he usually let Yuuri have Sundays off).

As soon as Yuuri turned to close the door, however, he felt Viktor press up against him, warm and inviting. He felt wet, open-mouthed kisses pepper the nape of his neck and he bent his head back to get Viktor to kiss the sensitive areas near his collar bones.

He gasped when he felt Viktor leave his neck to lightly bite his earlobe. Viktor growled lightly and flipped Yuuri so his back was pressed up against the wall next to the door, capturing his lips in a rough kiss.

_Rough._

He liked this. Yuuri liked it. He was okay with Viktor pressing hard kisses to his lips, sucking his lip into his mouth and stroking it lightly with his tongue.

Yuuri let out a whine at the harsh bite Viktor laid on his lip before pulling back and letting it go, watching him with hooded eyes, the slight height difference making him seem all the more domineering. Yuuri couldn’t help the little shudder that passed through him, the look Viktor gave him filling him with want just through its intensity.

Viktor pushed himself further into Yuuri’s space, slotting their legs together, pushing his hips flush against Yuuri’s, giving an experimental roll, and letting a satisfied groan escape him as his clothed erection ground against Yuuri’s own. Yuuri let his head drop back against the wall, letting out a shaky exhale, letting Viktor grind into his hips a few more times before moaning, “Viktor...” softly.

Viktor clearly couldn’t help himself as he hoisted Yuuri up and held him against the wall, making a yelp escape Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s hands wrapped around his shoulders, and his fingers dug into them. Viktor let a hand into Yuuri’s pants, stroking his erection through his briefs. He let his other hand stroke down to grip Yuuri’s hip in a hold tight enough to bruise, and he viciously attacked his neck, biting and sucking.

_Marking._

“Viktor. Oh god, fu-Viktor I...” Yuuri managed to get out before letting out another groan, but not satisfied because Viktor had left his neck all of a sudden and slowly slid to the floor.

Yuuri groaned at the friction of the wall against his slightly exposed back. Viktor pushed himself away a little and lay across the floor, covering his eyes with his arm, breathing heavy, cursing under his breath. Yuuri crawled over to him and crouched over him.

“What’s wrong, Viktor?”

“Why are you this way?”

“Huh?”

“I said,” growled Viktor before flipping Yuuri onto his back against the floorboards, hovering over him, “Why are you this way?  Why do you tempt me this way? How do you make me lose myself this easily?”

Yuuri smirked, watching the look on Viktor’s face crack, put his hands about his neck and brought his ear down to his lips, and in the lowest tone he could manage, whispered, “You know I don’t play around Viktor but, you can dominate this game. I’m not a doll. I like it rough.”

Viktor drew a rough inhale before sinking his teeth into Yuuri’s neck, biting down hard.

“God, yes,” whispered Yuuri, carding his hand through Viktor’s hair to hold him there, letting him suck a mark into the skin, his other hand roaming to the edge of Viktor’s shirt, trying to tug it up. They were far too clothed. Viktor let his hand crawl up Yuuri’s shirt again, lightly trailing across his abdomen, slowly pushing the material up.

Yuuri felt Viktor withdraw from his neck and press his lips against the point where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder, biting the flesh there and soothing it with tiny licks. Yuuri impatiently tugged on Viktor’s shirt, trying to get him to take it off. Viktor finally let up on sucking another mark and allowed Yuuri to tug the shirt off him. Yuuri made quick work of his own shirt and lay back down.

_A warm body above him, trapping him against the cold floorboards._

The delightful contrast sent a shiver through Yuuri and he brought Viktor’s face to his to kiss him softly, making Viktor sigh. It soon became too uncomfortable, to be kissing lying on this hard surface.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?” Viktor couldn’t stop kissing him, not even to listen to what he had to say.

“Viktor-” a kiss.

“-let’s move this-” one more.

“-to the bed please. My back-” another.

“-is quite literally dying.”

Viktor finally let up on his kisses, sitting back to look at Yuuri spread out below him.

_What a delectable spread._

“Do you have any idea,” he started in a low voice, (Yuuri shuddered beneath him, the dark tones settling into him) “How delicious you look right now, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you show me?” replied Yuuri with a smug smirk.

“Cheeky,” grinned Viktor, before lifting Yuuri, earning him a surprised yelp, throwing him onto the bed.

Viktor advanced on him, a hungry look in his eyes. He kissed Yuuri once, before shifting down to his collarbones, alternating between soft, light kisses that left Yuuri arching his back slightly and breathily asking for more, and hard, bruising bites that left beautiful red blossoms across his skin.

Viktor pressed his palm into Yuuri's crotch and Yuuri could only moan at how good it felt to have Viktor like this.

Making his way down, Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s nipples using his teeth, sucking them, making Yuuri take a hissing breath through his teeth, panting.

He continued downwards, reaching for Yuuri’s belt and pulling it away. Yuuri thought he felt an amused smile against his skin before Viktor sat back.

“Hold your hands out for me, Yuuri,” he ordered. Yuuri held his hands out, and watched with wide eyes as Viktor looped the belt about his wrist and secured it tightly.

_Oh._

“Good boy,” purred Viktor, sending a delightful tremble through Yuuri. Viktor seemed to notice this and smirked, “Look at you. You look so pretty tied up.”

Yuuri’s face flushed a deep red and all he could whisper was, “Please, Viktor.”

Viktor resumed his kissing, moving down Yuuri’s lower abdomen, biting it slightly, feeling it tremble. He pulled the trouser zipper down using his teeth and pulled it off, pressing open mouthed kisses to Yuuri’s erection through his briefs.

“Viktor. Viktor, please,” Yuuri groaned, and Viktor glanced upwards, and Yuuri almost missed the way Viktor visibly crumbled at what he saw.

He's sure he looked quite the sight. His wrists tied above his head, hooded eyes, a red, kiss-swollen mouth, bruises blooming all over his neck and collarbones.

He probably looked like the very embodiment of _sin_ in that moment.

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s briefs off, and pulled him by his hips, bringing his thighs to rest on his shoulders, slowly pressing kisses across them. He lightly nipped the skin on his inner thighs, sucking lightly, leaving little bruises up his thighs.

“Viktor, please, oh god,” begged Yuuri, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

 Viktor gave the head of Yuuri’s cock a forceful flick with his tongue, gathering the pre-come, making Yuuri moan.

"Do you know how irresistible you looked skating that warm up today?" Yuuri couldn't even cover his eyes because of his tied hands.  _So he had seen him, oh god_. "Viktor, why?" 

"So enthralling, the way you rolled your hips, and touched yourself. Will you show me that one day, Yuuri?" said Viktor, giving Yuuri's cock another forceful lick. "Viktor. Please, oh,  _please,_ " pleaded Yuuri.

“Please what, kitten?”whispered Viktor. Yuuri opened his eyes to answer Viktor and whimpered. Viktor sat there with the most innocent look, as if he wasn’t sitting between someone’s thighs and giving their cock small kitten licks.

“Please, blow me. Anything Viktor please. I nee- ha--!” Viktor didn’t wait for Yuuri to finish, shutting him up by popping the head of his erection into his mouth and lightly sucking, dragging his tongue across the tip.

Once Yuuri had calmed down, he sank down the rest of his shaft, taking him fully into his throat, trying to control his gag reflex. Yuuri practically screamed at the warm, wet sensation, his head thrown back against the pillows and hips bucking up wildly.

Viktor held his hips down, and began moving his mouth up and down his shaft, slowing down occasionally to forcefully suck, trailing his tongue along the shaft and dipping into the slit. Yuuri let out a loud sob and heard Viktor pull off with a pop, moving up to kiss him.

“You always ask me so prettily." Yuuri met him in a forceful kiss, barely letting him breathe, pressing urgent, open-mouthed kisses against his lips, tasting himself. Viktor languidly stroked his tongue along Yuuri’s, feeling more than hearing the low moans at the back of his throat. Viktor trailed two fingers along Yuuri’s lips, and held them, pressing down lightly.

“Suck,” he ordered, letting his breath puff out onto Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri took his fingers in smoothly, sucking lightly on the tips, laving the digits with smooth strokes of his tongue. He took them in further, swirling his tongue around them, slipping in between them, each soft sound amplified and made obscenely loud by the quiet of the room.

Viktor couldn’t stop panting above him. “You have such pretty lips. Look at how nicely they take my fingers. Mm, that’s enough,” he exhaled, letting his fingers slip out of Yuuri’s mouth, and moving downwards again.

Yuuri felt Viktor wrap his lips around his cock again, and a little whimper escaped before he could stop it, Viktor continuing his ministrations, his other hand travel down Yuuri’s body, caressing the skin around his hole for a moment. Yuuri’s hips jumped at that and he let out a moan as he lightly rocked his hips up into Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor carefully let his finger breach Yuuri, as he let out a small hiss at the breach. He let Yuuri relax into it and, without any warning, thrust his finger the rest of the way in, making Yuuri scream, making his back arch off the bed.

He released his dick with a lewd pop and moved up to Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri could feel his intense gaze on him, his features gone slack with pleasure, hanging open and eyes glazed over.

He thrust his finger in and out, making Yuuri roll his hips into the movement of his fingers. He added another finger, roughly fucking Yuuri with his fingers, and Yuuri couldn't do much else except screw his eyes shut as he moaned out loud.

“God, you’re so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself now. You’re beautiful even when I’m taking you apart like this.”

Yuuri felt a soft kiss land on the side of his mouth, tender, completely at odds with the force of what Viktor was doing.

He felt Viktor quickly twist his wrist to tap his fingers against Yuuri’s prostate, making him scream for the nth time that night, watching as Yuuri’s face tensed, his brows furrowing. He continued to push against his prostate till Yuuri was begging for him to stop, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, over-stimulated and untouched.

Yuuri was carefully flipped over onto his stomach, and bent over, a whisper near his ears saying, “On all fours, kitten.” Viktor reached over to the bedside table to grab a condom and lube, quickly slipping it on and pouring some lube onto his fingers, stretching Yuuri a little more and pouring some onto himself, before positioning himself at Yuuri’s entrance.

Their moans mingled in the night air as Viktor pushed in. Viktor seated himself all the way in, giving Yuuri some time to adjust. He rolled his hips in shallow thrusts, making Yuuri’s breath come in desperate gasps, growing more impatient by the moment. He started going deeper with each thrust, and Yuuri was still trying to get used to the feeling, almost high off it.

Yuuri turned around, catching Viktor’s eye, and in a tone that wasn’t meant to sound all that desperate, groaned out, “Please fuck me, Viktor.” Something clearly broke in Viktor as he grasped Yuuri’s hair and pushed his face into the bed, arching his back _just so_ , making them both moan aloud at the change of angle.

Viktor started thrusting harder and deeper, and Yuuri was lost in the throes of just _how good it all felt_. He would never get tired of this feeling. He felt Viktor angle his hips a little, and  _oh, that was just right,_ thought Yuuri as he almost screamed, but at this point he had abused his voice enough, for it barely came out as a choke.

Viktor suddenly withdrew from within Yuuri, and Yuuri cursed out loud at the loss of sensation and turned to protest, but was instead flipped onto his back and felt Viktor fill him up almost immediately. He threw his head back against the pillows, sobbing, his dick throbbing with the need to be touched.

He felt Viktor press soft kisses against the corner of his mouth and felt a hand press against the side of his throat. _If Viktor concentrated enough,_ Yuuri thought _, he would be able to feel the rapid pulse there._

Viktor sank his teeth into his shoulder as he thrust harder, making Yuuri whimper. Viktor pulled back, lifting one of Yuuri’s legs up and slinging it over his shoulder.

The change of the angle made Viktor’s every thrust hit his prostate and he cried out at the over-stimulation, moaning out loud. Just one touch from Viktor. That’s all he needed to come. He couldn’t even do it himself because his hands were so tightly tied.

“Viktor. Oh god, Viktor, please touch me. I’m going to- oh god, please just touch me.”

Viktor pushed on his legs till they were stretched almost backwards, making full use of how flexible he was. Yuuri felt Viktor’s breath wash over his face as he whispered, “No. Come for me. Untouched. You can do it. Come for me, Yuuri.” With this he leaned back and, lifting his hips a little, fucked against Yuuri’s prostate harder, making Yuuri sob. He could feel Viktor’s thrusts getting erratic as he came closer to his own orgasm.

One last, particularly hard thrust had Yuuri screaming as he came hard across his own chest, back arching right off the bed, eyes snapped violently open to stare at the ceiling as he came down.

Yuuri clenched harder around Viktor and that was the last straw to tip him over the edge as he came as well, groaning and thrusting erratically into Yuuri till he came down from his high. He collapsed onto Yuuri, both of them ignoring the sweat and slick between them for the moment.

Yuuri turned to kiss the top of Viktor's head and whisper, “Vitya...”, and Viktor sat up, groaning as he pulled out of Yuuri. He untied the belt from around Yuuri’s hands and tenderly kissed the wrists, rubbed a bright red.

He walked to the washroom, throwing the condom and getting a wet towel back to clean Yuuri up. He sat beside Yuuri on the bed, tenderly cleaning him up, occasionally pressing soft kisses into his skin, chuckling when Yuuri squirmed if Viktor kissed any of the many bruises littered across his skin.

Viktor threw the towel to the corner of the room with their discarded clothes and slid in next to Yuuri and covered them both with the duvet, sliding one arm over Yuuri’s waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. Yuuri slid his hand behind him and threaded his fingers through his hair, slowly petting and carding through it.

“God, Yuuri you’re just so beautiful. How did I ever get this lucky?”

“I hope you know you’re saying that out loud,” chuckled Yuuri. “And anyway I don’t think it can compare to how lucky I am. My life-long idol, in my bed, cuddling with me right now. Now, _that’s_ the dream.”

“Clearly, you haven’t met yourself,” replied Viktor in a sleepy tone, eyes drooping shut.

The last thing Yuuri remembered mumbling was something about a shower the first thing in the morning, before they both fell asleep.

((And in another room, Mari, genuinely distressed that she could hear them over the loudest volume on her earphones, heaved a sigh of relief, sincerely cursing her brother before she finally fell asleep))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall now go and prep for my demise before ep 8. I don't know why I wrote Viktor and Yuuri this way tbh I don't imagine Viktor to be this dominant but it fit with the song so imma write a proper fic next time with exactly how I imagine them both.


End file.
